Modifications to glycans on a glycoconjugate (e.g., glycoprotein) often significantly impact the function of the glycoconjugate. For example, glycan modifications can affect a glycoprotein's ability to fold correctly, stability (e.g. resistance to proteolytic and/or other degradation), catalytic activity, pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties, and/or interaction with other molecules. A glycoprotein's glycan modifications can affect transport and targeting of the glycoprotein. For example, a glycoprotein's glycan modifications can affect whether the glycoprotein remains intracellular (including, e.g., correct targeting of the glycoprotein to the proper subcellular compartment or compartments), whether the glycoprotein will be membrane-bound, and/or whether the glycoprotein will be secreted from the cell.